barbiemoviesfandomcom-20200216-history
Barbie in The Pink Shoes/Gallery
Official Stills Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 1.png|Hailey watched Kristyn put on the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 4.png|Hailey watches as Kristyn becomes Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 5.png|Odette dances with Prince Siegfried. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 2.png|Hailey is turned into a statue by the Snow Queen. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Official Still 3.png|Kristyn finishes her final dance. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_6.png|Kristyn, Giselle and Odette. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_7.png|Kristyn dancing on stage. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_8.png|Kristyn puts on the pink shoes. Barbie_in_The_Pink_Shoes_Official_Still_9.png|Odette and Prince Siegfried dancing together. Teaser Trailer Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 02.png|Kristyn looks around a dressing room. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 03.png|Kristyn walks through an aisle of costumes.' Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 04.png|Kristyn finds the box containing the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 05.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn lifts the box's lid. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 06.png|Kristyn neatens her leg warmers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 07.png|The pink shoes shine when Kristyn puts them on. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 08.png|Kristyn dances between the cottages from the ballet Giselle. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 09.png|Kristyn dances in front of a bank of swans from the ballet Swan Lake. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 10.png|Kristyn dancing. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 11.png|Kristyn goes en pointe in the pink shoes. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 12.png|Kristyn continues dancing in front of the swans. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 13.png|Kristyn is about to leap high in the air. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 14.png|Kristyn dances with two back up dancers. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 15.png|Kristyn finishes her dancing and poses. Barbie in The Pink Shoes Teaser Trailer Screenshot 16.png|The last shot of the trailer shows the DVD and information about the release, with roses in front of it. Book Scans PS-book-pictures-barbie-movies-33254710-325-304.png|Kristyn watching the Pink Shoes. barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601890-1000-1000.jpg|Kristyn when her milkmaid dress transforms into the pink one barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601891-1000-1000.jpg|Kristyn as a star ballerina, with background dancers dressed like Odette and Giselle barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601892-1000-1000.jpg|Odette and Siegfried dancing nearby the Swan Lake barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33601893-1000-1000.jpg|Kristyn in the costume shop Movie Screenshots Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-barbie-movies-33633983-704-400.png Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641698-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641789-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641832-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641713-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641823-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641827-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641828-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641695-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641702-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641831-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-pink-shoes-pictures-barbie-movies-33641835-704-400.jpg Barbie-in-the-Pink-Shoes-HQ-barbie-movies-33644127-1024-576.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h44m15s214.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h43m13s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h43m04s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h47m42s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h55m04s51.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h48m22s125.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h40m50s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h35m01s58.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h25m55s221.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-16h40m41s124.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-17-16h34m28s46.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-17-16h35m08s179.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-17-16h25m33s76.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-17-16h24m46s101.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-16-23h06m11s174.png 19.jpg Barbie in The Pink Shoes.jpg Characters Hannah 2.PNG Hannah 1.PNG Dillon.png Tara.png Madame Katerina Pink Shoes.png Hailey Pink Shoes.png Odette Pink Shoes.png Giselle.png Hannah.jpg Dillon.jpg Tara Pennington.jpg Hailey.JPG Kristyn Farraday final.JPG 2.JPG 4.JPG 3.JPG 1.JPG Sugar Plum Fairy Barbie in The Pink Shoes 3.png Sugar Plum Fairy Barbie in The Pink Shoes 2.png Sugar Plum Fairy Barbie in The Pink Shoes.png Hilarion.png Prince Albrecht.png Madame Katerina.png Berthe.png Prince Siegfried.png Tara Pennington.png Madame Natasha.png Kristyn Farraday.png Category:Barbie in The Pink Shoes Category:Galleries